List of thyssenkrupp elevator fixtures (North America)
This is a guide to ThyssenKrupp fixtures in the US. 2000s to present Impulse ThyssenKrupp continued on Dover's Impulse fixtures with minor revisions through 2003-2004. However, spare parts for Impulse fixtures are still offered today on special order. Impulse call button.jpg|Impulse call button. TK impulse indicator.jpg|ThyssenKrupp Impulse floor counter. TK Impulse.jpg|ThyssenKrupp Impulse floor indicator. ThyssenKrupp Impulse buttons.JPG|ThyssenKrupp Impulse car station. ThyssenKrupp Impulse lantern.JPG|ThyssenKrupp Impulse in-car lanterns. Aurora Aurora fixtures were started in 2003-2004 as a successor to the Impulse Fixture line. They were black buttons with illuminating red halos, very similar to their predecessor U.S. Elevator Soft-Touch buttons. The early Aurora COPs had all the button in a vertical line, but later version had a more common layout. The floor indicator was in either illuminated segments or a digital display, just like with Classic/Traditional and Impulse. Alarm bells on this fixture line sound like an EST Genesis fire alarm when pressed. These fixtures were discontinued in early 2008. The Aurora fixtures on the ISIS MRL elevators were different than those found on their hydraulic and standard traction elevators. The illuminating halos around the black buttons lit up in blue instead of red, and the floor indicator had a sleeker design and was also in blue LED. In 2006, the version of the Aurora fixtures used on the ISIS elevators were changed to the design that eventually became the Signa4 fixture line; the buttons remained the same, but the floor counter got a more elliptical like design. TK aurora buttons.jpg|Aurora buttons. TK aurora indicator.jpg|Aurora floor indicator. Images (6).jpg|Standard Aurora fixtures. TK Aurora.jpg|Aurora Vandal Resistant buttons. ThyssenKrupp Aurora Call Button.JPG|ThyssenKrupp Aurora Call Station LaPorte, IN Thyssenkrupp Hydraulic Elevator in Outlook Cove (South Side)-0|ThyssenKrupp elevator with Aurora fixtures found in Outlook Cove, LaPorte, IN. FIXTURES_ISIS.jpg|ThyssenKrupp Aurora fixtures on ISIS elevator (similar to Signa4). ISIS.jpg|ThyssenKrupp Aurora floor indicator on ISIS elevator (similar to Signa4). Signa4 Signa4 was released in 2008 as a successor to Aurora and is still produced as of this day. The Signa4 line is an updated version of the Aurora line as it features a redesigned floor counter with a blue LED dot matrix display and black buttons with blue illuminating halos. The design currently in production was adapted from the ISIS fixtures, except the lanterns are not on the doors. tk signa4 buttons.jpg|Signa4 buttons. TK Signa4 indicator.jpg|Signa4 indicator. Traditional ThyssenKrupp continued producing the Dover Traditonal fixtures. The early style Traditional buttons were in the same style as Dover Traditional. By 2006, a scrolling arrow began appearing in the floor counters in some elevators; they were mostly found on traction elevators. In 2007, ThyssenKrupp overhauled the Traditional line into its current form, now featuring sturdier buttons illuminating in white LED; the call buttons now use the same style triangle used with the Aurora fixtures. IMG_4393.JPG|Older ThyssenKrupp Traditional hall station IMG_4394.JPG|Older ThyssenKrupp Traditional hall station IMG_4411.JPG|Older ThyssenKrupp Traditional lantern IMG_4398.JPG|Older ThyssenKrupp Traditional up peak key switch IMG_4412.JPG|Older ThyssenKrupp Traditional access key switch IMG_4397.JPG|Older ThyssenKrupp Traditional emergency power key switch IMG_4395.JPG|Older ThyssenKrupp Traditional drop key holder IMG_4400.JPG|Older ThyssenKrupp Traditional indicator IMG_4377.JPG|Older ThyssenKrupp Traditional car station IMG_4404.JPG|Older ThyssenKrupp Traditional car station TK traditional fixtures.jpg|Newer ThyssenKrupp Traditional car station TK traditional indicator.jpg|Newer ThyssenKrupp Traditional indicator Vandal Resistant As with the Impulse and Traditional lines, ThyssenKrupp continued making Dover's vandal resistant fixtures but with minor updates. The analog floor counters were now changed to black circles with white numbers while the illuminating dot remained below each number corresponding to each floor. By 2006-2007, the LED in the illuminating dot in the center of the button was changed from amber to red. There is also a California code compliant version, with buttons that look very similar to Schindler vandal resistant fixtures. Most likely around 2009, the vandal resistant button was redesigned. The button now looks very similar to a Mad BS button, but it is manufactured by ThyssenKrupp. The button is metal, with a halo, that can light up red or blue. This also came with LED digital-segmented floor indicator. IMG_0185.JPG|ThyssenKrupp VR Lantern IMG_0189.JPG|ThyssenKrupp VR COP Mqdefault.jpg|ThyssenKrupp Vandal Resistant buttons. 278641244_bb7d5fe17a_o.jpg|Dover/ThyssenKrupp Vandal Resistant California code compliant car station (Credit to Flickr user Coffee on Sundays) singal.jpg|Standard Vandal Resistant Indicator. Can have either the Beep that sounds like a store check out or Buzz. TK vandal resistant indicator.jpg|LCD Vandal resistant indicator. IMG_0190.JPG|ThyssenKrupp VR Floor Indicator 3363950104_abff2518e6_o.jpg|Newer ThyssenKrupp Vandal Resistant hall station (Credit to Flickr user briangaid) MODfusion MODfusion is a fixture line used primarily for modernizations. It features a satin stainless steel and LED illumination, available in white, blue, red or green. The buttons are round (usually concave) vandal-resistant with LED illumination halo (comes in green, red or blue). ® Albuquerque, NM Kruppy Mod - Former Otis Traction Elevators @ the Hotel Albuquerque at Old Town|Modified version of the MODFusuion fixtures on a modernized Otis elevator (Albuquerque, New Mexico). Studio ThyssenKrupp Studio buttons are like Signa4, but have a second halo in the shape of a rounded square that does not light up. The call button plates are just like a regular rectangle call but plate but are rounded on the corners. The lanterns were rounded triangles that lit up in blue and had a rounded rectangle plate. The car operating panel and floor indicator was just like Signa4 panel but with Studio buttons. Additionally the bell chime resembles the one used with the Schindler RT and MT fixture lines. These fixtures were first used in 2009. These fixtures were used on the AMEE G, and Synergy 85S elevators. These fixtures were discontinued in 2012. mqd.jpg|ThyssenKrupp Studio car operating panel. t55.PNG|ThyssenKrupp Studio call button panel. uy.PNG|ThyssenKrupp Studio in-car lanterns. Destination Dispatch fixtures The fixtures used in the ThyssenKrupp destination dispatch (Destination Selection Control or DSC) are consists of large LCD touch screen panel, destination display mounted on both side of the inner door jambs and projecting buttons used as the door control and emergency buttons. ThyssenKrupp DSC panel.jpg|LCD touch screen panel ThyssenKrupp DSC display 2.jpg|The display shows you that the desired floor has been registered and take the available car. ThyssenKrupp DSC destination display.jpg|Destination display on one of the inner door jamb (LED blue). ThyssenKrupp DSC buttons.jpg|Projecting buttons on the inside panel. Fake LED floor indicators On some of ThyssenKrupp elevators, some of the floor indicators had dots that would light up in the shape of the floor number, but the dots looked like LED when they were not. Chimes and floor passing sounds ThyssenKrupp continued to use the piezo buzzer for the floor passing sound. On some elevators the buzzer was longer than the one used on Dover elevators. Around late 2010/early 2011, ThyssenKrupp introduced a new floor passing sound, resembling the beep made by checkout scanners in supermarkets; YouTube elevator enthusiasts refer to this new floor passing chime as the "grocery beep". The new "grocery beep"/supermarket beep replaced the piezo buzzer by mid- to late-2011. However, ThyssenKrupp still continues to use Dover's directional indicator chimes. The ISIS normally used different chimes; they had a low-pitched bell chime for the directional indicator and a high pitched beep for the floor passing. It was rare for an ISIS to use the piezo buzzer and the Dover chime. Dover also used a different floor passing chime made by backup beepers in large trucks that are based on the Otis Series 1-7 floor passing chime. See also *Dover Elevator Fixtures Guide *ThyssenKrupp Elevator Fixtures Guide (worldwide) *Thyssen Elevator Fixtures Guide External links *Signa4 fixtures brochure *Traditional fixtures brochure *Vandal resistant fixtures brochure *ThyssenKrupp signal fixtures brochure (including MODfusion) Category:Elevator fixtures guide